Sono Shitsuji: In Love?
by TTatiKia
Summary: Seria possível um mordomo demoníaco possuir sentimentos humanos? Sebastian acaba se apaixonando, e no começo acha estranho e não admite isso. Nunca sentiu nada parecido por ninguém. Teria alguém mexido com seu coração? Fanfic feito por minha irmã.


Hmm, olá, meus queridos leitores. (?)

Já não é a primeira fanfic que eu posto no nome da minha irmã, desta vez uma de Kuroshitsuji xD

Sou Bárbara, muito prazer o/

Sei que são raros os fãs do casal Sebastian e Maylene, mas eu fiquei extremamente empolgada para fazer essa fic. xD

Vocês podem me espancar, me chutar, me arrancar o fígado, mas eu insisto: virei fã número 1 deste casal, já que a fã 0 é a minha irmã, que postou isso aqui para mim. xD

Bem... Essa fic ficou meio melosa, aviso aos diabéticos. (?)

Sei que Sebastian não é neeeem um pouco assim, mas eu não resisti ç_ç''

Acabei por me empolgar demais em fazê-la. ._.'

Todo mundo sabe que Kuroshitsuji é da Toboso Yana, mas me aproveitei um pouquinho dos personagens dela... HOHOHO D

Sebastian e Maylene não são meus, mas... Aaaaaaaah, se fossem... 8D

Enquanto escrevia com todo o amor (xD) essa fic, ouvia algumas músicas do Matsushita Yuya, do musical e do Kuroshitsuji em si. Elas me ajudaram um bocado \o/

Bem, acho que é só xD

Ficaria muito feliz se vocês gostassem ç_ç''

Espero comentários, bons ou ruins!

Huahuahuahuahua!

(Vou apanhar mil das fãs de yaoi ._.'')

Quem sabe eu faça um yaoi para agradar tais fãs, hmm? xDD

(Nota: Só para deixar avisado para vocês, eu a escrevi em primeira pessoa, demonstrando os sentimentos dos dois. Separei a parte de cada um, para não confundir. Em itálico, Sebastian. '-')

**Sono Shitsuji: In Love?**

_E então novamente vejo o brilho do sol tomar todas as janelas e portas da Mansão Phantomhive, apesar da noite anterior ter sido tão chuvosa. Chegava novamente a hora de abri-las, e preparar todo o café da manhã do bocchan. Após finalmente fazê-lo, pude acordar o jovem mestre, vestindo-o e levando-o até a sala. Esperei por alguma ordem repentina dele, que não fora feita, desta vez._

_- Bocchan, irei cuidar dos afazeres, se me permite._

_- Ah, faça. Hoje quero sossego. Apenas à tarde irei querer meu chá e mais algum doce, e é só. Se precisar, te chamarei. _

_- Sim, com sua licença..._

_Retirei-me da sala, e logo segui em direção ao hall de entrada, encontrando com os empregados, Maylene, Finnian e Bard. Dirigi-me à cada um deles,dando as respectivas ordens. Logo dirigi-me à Maylene:_

_- Maylene._

_- H-haai! – ela respondia-me com tom de desespero, ajeitando seus próprios óculos no rosto._

_- Deverá limpar o tapete da escadaria, está imunda._

_Ela olhou-me com expressão preocupada, soltando um "Etto...", obrigando-me a arquear uma das sobrancelhas e a perguntá-la:_

_- O que houve, Maylene...?_

_- Ah-AH! Et... etto... o tapete é um tanto grande e pesado, e... não sei se aguentaria..._

_Após esta desculpa da ruiva, não pude segurar um "Ah...", um suspiro nada contente._

_- Sebastian-san, eu apenas não queria piorar a situação, e... e... GOMEN NASAI! – ela chacoalhava os braços desesperadamente, enquanto eu permanecia calmo._

_- Acalme-se, Maylene. Eu mesmo irei ajuda-la. – respondi já quase me alterando, franzindo o cenho, forçando-o a voltar ao normal com os dedos indicador e polegar._

_Retirei meu fraque, pedindo para que Maylene o segurasse por alguns instantes, enquanto retirava o tapete, que por sinal nem era tão pesado assim. Após o enrolar com perfeição, o desenrolei novamente no chão do corredor. _

_- Maylene, não faça nenhum estrago, apenas tome conta do tapete e de meu fraque. Logo voltarei com um balde e com esfregões para lava-lo._

_- Hai! P-pode deixar, Sebastian-san! 8D_

E então eu sentei-me no chão mesmo, esperando pela volta de Sebastian-san, abraçada ao seu fraque. Abraçada fortemente ao seu fraque... Ah, sempre notei que ele era um homem comportado, bem vestido... e ele também é cheiroso! Afundei minha cabeça em meio àqueles tecidos macios de Sebastian-san, realmente possuía um cheiro delicioso... como poderia cheirar tão bem, mesmo fazendo tanta coisa o dia todo? Corada, permaneci daquela forma por alguns instantes. Só então me dei conta de que Sebastian-san já havia voltado, e estava tentando chamar minha atenção, de alguma forma.

- Maylene...? – ele me chamava algumas vezes seguidas, aumentando cada vez mais seu tom de voz, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- AH! – joguei para o alto seu fraque com um grito de susto, levantando rapidamente e tombei para trás, onde estava a escadaria.

Num súbito, o mordomo pegou seu fraque ainda no ar, logo em seguida me tomando fortemente em seu braço esquerdo, me salvando bravamente de tropeçar e bater a cabeça na escada ou no corrimão. Meu rosto corou violentamente, e, fitando o rosto de Sebastian-san, notei que este não havia mudado nem ao menos um pouco sua expressão.

- S-Sebastian-san...

- Maylene, não entre em desespero. Vamos logo com isso, pegue o esfregão e o sabão, e limpe o tapete. Tenho que cuidar agora da cozinha, verei se Bard não está prestes a explodir a cozinha. – calmamente, ele respondeu, entregando-me o balde cheio d'água, olhando para o lado contrário ao meu.

- H-hai... – eu respondia quase sem voz de tanta vergonha, também fitando o lado contrário ao dele.

Procurando pelo balde em sua mão, tateava o ar, sem olhar, ainda corada. Finalmente aproximando minha mão da de Sebastian-san, toquei-a. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais envergonhada, distanciando-me rapidamente, erguendo as mãos, sem querer batendo-as no balde, derrubando-o com tudo no chão, espalhando toda a água que ali estava.

_- Sebastian-san, GOMEN NASAI! – ela me respondeu com o rosto totalmente coberto de vergonha, numa vermelhidão incrível._

_Permaneci na mesma posição, olhando-a. Mesmo com aquele escândalo, não conseguia sentir irritação alguma por ela. De alguma forma, ela me parecia meiga tapando o rosto envergonhado. Sua mão pequena em contato com a minha me causara um "sentimento" diferente, me senti estranho após aquilo. Senti sua mão ferver, ao mesmo tempo que seu rosto era tomado por aquela cor. Senti uma estranha vontade de tocar seus cabelos vermelhos e descobrir seu rosto das mãos. Mas aquilo não era necessário, então soltei um suspiro e me distanciei, dando as costas à ela, me dirigindo à cozinha. _

_- Não quero ver uma mancha sequer neste tapete. Maylene, cuide também desta molhadela._

_- Sumimasen, Sebastian-san... _

_De alguma forma, aquela voz trêmula me obrigou a olhar para trás para fita-la novamente. Ela havia finalmente destampado seu rosto, que, ainda pouco corado, fitava a pequena bagunça, entristecida. Virando-se para pegar o esfregão, tomou um enorme tombo, escorregando na água derramada, caindo de repente. Envergonhada, olhou para os lados, e me encontrou rindo, logo virando-se e começando a esfregar o tapete._

_- Maylene, seria mais eficaz cuidar primeiramente da molhadela, antes que junte com a espuma do tapete e piore a situação. – aos risos, virei-me e tomei novamente meu caminho para a cozinha, vestindo-me com o fraque._

_- Ah, sim, claro! – falava e corria logo em seguida para fora da mansão, à procura de algum pano, provavelmente._

_- Ah, como pude me dar ao luxo de achar uma empregada tão atrapalhada meiga? Que ilusão. Isso não acontecerá novamente. – falei comigo mesmo, corrigindo um incrível erro cometido, apesar de não ter sido exatamente um erro._

Após terminar o serviço no tapete e também na escadaria, precisei da ajuda de Finny para poder carregar o tapete até o jardim, num local onde poderia ser exposto, sem o perigo de Pluto o chacoalhar pela grama.

Estava fraca, isso era raro acontecer. Um suor frio percorria a cada momento minha testa, e até minhas pálpebras pareciam estar pesadas. Imaginei que aquilo fosse cansaço, então procurei por Sebastian-san, para pedir permissão para um descanso, apenas por alguns instantes. Segui pelo hall com a vista embaçada, mas não retirei meus óculos. Finalmente pude avista-lo pouco distante a mim, mas tudo ficou escuro, e não pude chama-lo. Havia desmaiado de cansaço, talvez.

_Junto de Bard, avistei Maylene um tanto fraca, e decidi, junto a ele, ajuda-la._

_- Bard, pegue uma toalha molhada. Vou levar Maylene até seu quarto. Por favor._

_- Pode deixar, eu volto logo._

_Peguei-a no colo, e notei que suava frio e que seu rosto estava quente. Medi sua temperatura com meu próprio rosto, fervia. Mudei minha expressão para uma preocupada, pelo fato da empregada ter desmaiado, e até o momento não ter acordado. Me apressei e subi rapidamente as escadas, e com os pés abri a porta, por ter as mãos ocupadas._

_- Não devia ter se esforçado tanto, Maylene. – falei, mesmo sabendo que ela não me ouviria, mas foi esse o meu propósito._

_Deitei-a em sua cama delicadamente, para não acorda-la; ela realmente precisava descansar. Fiquei tomando conta dela enquanto Bard não chegava, estava demorando. _

_Notei que Maylene estava com sua roupa meio úmida; com certeza se molhou no momento em que escorregou, e depois tomou friagem na brisa fria do jardim._

_Tomei a liberdade de sentar ao seu lado na cama, e ajeitei seus cabelos, tirando-os da frente de seu rosto e soltando-os dos prendedores de cabelo. Retirei seus óculos para que não atrapalhasse, para que ela pudesse descansar melhor._

_- Frágil..._

_Lá estava eu novamente encontrando meiguice numa empregada atrapalhada, mas no momento nem havia me dado conta._

_Delicadamente, afrouxei seu vestido, evitando que ela tivesse falta de ar enquanto estivesse inconsciente. Logo subi os olhos para seu pescoço, suado também. Subi mais um pouco, notei sua expressão fraca, de quem sentia alguma dor. Arregacei as mangas e apertei com dois dedos da mão direita abaixo de sua mandíbula, averiguando sua garganta; estava bem._

_Permaneci por alguns instantes fitando Maylene, à espera de Bard. "Francamente. Bard não deve saber onde estão as toalhas." _

_Depois de ajeitar uma mecha de meus cabelos atrás da orelha esquerda, limpei com o polegar um suor que deslizava pelo rosto da empregada, aproximando-se de seus lábios. Acabei deixando minha mão afagar o rosto quente dela, e quando percebi, estava extremamente próximo do rosto dela. Afastei-me rapidamente, estranhando o ato. Mas, por impulso, aproximei-me novamente, e deixei que meus lábios gelados tocassem os lábios quentes e macios dela. Não podia me controlar, cheguei a acariciar brevemente seus cabelos. Só pude distanciar meu rosto do dela ao ouvir passos próximos ao quarto de Maylene, evitando que Bard visse. _

_- Sebastian, aqui está. – disse Bard, trazendo uma toalha e uma bacia com água nas mãos_

_- Cuide de Maylene, que eu cuidarei da refeição do bocchan. – respondi, envergonhado por ele ter quase me pego de surpresa. Dando um último olhar, virei as costas para ele, me retirando do quarto. _

Quando finalmente pude abrir meus olhos, estava sem óculos, e no meu quarto, deitada em minha cama. "Será que Sebastian-san me trouxe até aqui, no colo...?" Foi a primeira coisa que pensei, tapando os lábios com as mãos; senti meu rosto quente, e uma toalha úmida em minha testa. "Ah... devem ter sido Bard ou Finny para me fazer tudo isso. Sebastian-san não iria parar algo importante para cuidar de mim..." Fechei meus olhos novamente, talvez aquilo fosse uma gripe, nada tão grave.

Mas, de alguma forma, eu me sentia bem. Talvez aquela toalha umedecida havia ajudado a minha melhora. Acabei dormindo logo, estava cansada ainda.

Ouvi o som da porta sendo aberta, mas permaneci de olhos fechados.

- Maylene, descanse bem. Eu cuido da limpeza.

Era a voz de Sebastian-san! Meu coração disparou logo que senti ele se aproximar de mim, vindo medir minha temperatura, com seu próprio rosto. Senti seu suspiro quente de alívio em meu pescoço; arrepiei-me dos pés à cabeça, fiquei completamente tensa, quase sangrei pelo nariz.

Logo ouvi ele depositando uma bandeja no criado-mudo ao meu lado. Por pura curiosidade abri meus olhos para saber o que era. Ele havia feito uma sopa de legumes pra mim!

- Sebastian-san...?

- Oh, finalmente despertou, Maylene! – ele dizia para mim, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, o que me fez corar – Já passou da hora do almoço, não acha?

Não consegui dizer mais nada, apenas agradeci baixo, ainda envergonhada. Ele me descobriu calmamente, e novamente sorriu para mim:

- Coma, Maylene, para retomar suas energias. Já descansou bastante. – Logo estendeu suas mãos, ajudando-me a levantar – Você dormiu por três horas.

Três horas? Ao ouvir ele dizer isso, levantei-me rapidamente, colocando meus óculos; logo peguei o prato de sopa e já tomei três colheradas cheias, quase chegando a engasgar.

- Mantenha a calma, Maylene. Coma tudo, logo voltarei. Irei agora levar um lanche ao bocchan, ele não sabe que estou aqui... – ele sorriu brevemente, e logo se levantou, seguindo em direção à porta do meu quarto. Logo parou e olhou-me, sorrindo – Não tome friagem quando estiver molhada. Troque suas vestes, não há nenhuma outra mulher por aqui, então não pude lhe trocar. – logo continuou a andar, continuando o que dizia – Da próxima vez, não se esforce demais.

Só então pude notar que eu ainda estava com o mesmo uniforme. Logo que ele saiu do quarto, me troquei, pronta para voltar para o trabalho, mas não esperei pela volta de Sebastian-san.

_E então corri para a cozinha e levei o lanche da tarde para bocchan. Apressei-me, e, com a mesma postura, deixei-o intacto, e calmamente entrei no quarto de Ciel:_

_- Bocchan, aqui está. Seu lanche é um Toast aux champignons et jambon de Parme. É um lanche feito com torradas, com finas fatias de Presunto de Parma, com champignons ligeiramente fatiados, o que dá um sabor especial ao presunto..._

_- Hm, me dê. Parece-me bom. _

_No instante em que bocchan saboreava seu lanche, acabei me distraindo ao extremo, fitando o céu pela janela. "Um beijo... enquanto ela dormia." Com esses e outros pensamentos relativos, não conseguia tirar aquela cena de minha mente. "Será se fui rude? Será que ela sentiu?" Aquilo se prendia em minha mente, mas de certa forma me causava um sentimento bom. Apesar de nunca ter beijado ninguém. Aqueles "tratos" dados em Beast, e também naquela freira, não foram com sentimento algum, sem beijos ou carícias. Apenas por informação certa. Mas de Maylene eu não precisava arrancar segredos ou informação; foi por puro impulso, e apenas encostei meus lábios aos seus, mais nada além disso. _

_Foi então que senti um batimento diferente em meu peito, não conhecia tal coisa. "Uma doença não pode ser, não fico doente. Um susto também não, com o que eu poderia me assustar? Um medo...? Será que possuo algum medo?" Eu gostaria muito de descobrir naquele momento o que seria aquilo. O que será que me fazia acelerar o coração toda vez que lembrava daquele beijo?_

_- SEBASTIAN! – assustei-me com um grito do bocchan, chamando minha atenção. – Ora! Por acaso há algum gato por aqui? Você fica desatento apenas com gatos, não é?_

_- B-bocchan...! – "acordei" daquela distração, finalmente. Aquilo me deixou por tanto tempo pensativo, mas me pareceu tão rápido..._

_- Acorde! O que há? – aborreceu-se, pelo fato de eu não ter lhe prestado atenção. – Vá, leve os pratos, depois cuide do jardim, faça qualquer coisa. Estou concentrado na leitura._

_- Yes, my Lord._

_Logo que saí do quarto de Ciel, segui pelo corredor, e notei Maylene trabalhando._

_- Maylene...! – aproximei-me dela, preocupado, diria assim, já que outra palavra não caberia na situação. – O que está fazendo?_

_- S-Sebastian-san! – e, com o susto e a timidez, jogou a bacia de roupas para o alto, espalhando todas elas. – O... o... o senhor disse que eu já havia descansado o bastante, e... ah... – dizia, agachando-se no chão frio, recolhendo algumas peças de roupas._

_- Maylene, a friagem. – levantando-a do chão, puxei-a pela cintura com firmeza para perto de mim, abraçando-a por impulso. – Está com o corpo frio. Vai piorar desta forma..._

_Naquele mesmo instante, senti que o seu corpo e principalmente seu rosto havia esquentado. Precisaria que eu ficasse com ela daquela forma para que melhorasse...? Não, não. Não seria necessário. Mas possuía um desejo de ficar daquela forma com ela, uma vontade nunca sentida._

_Mas logo a soltei, mesmo contra minha vontade. Senti meu rosto levemente quente, fato que só acontecia quando estava com felinos. _

_Abaixei-me e recolhi toda a roupa, sem jeito, mesmo sem saber o motivo. Estranhamente aborrecido, entreguei-lhe a bacia cheia._

_- Vá colocá-las para lavar, e não se esqueça de mais tarde recolher o tapete, afinal, esta noite também será chuvosa, como todas as outras recentes. Pelo visto, está mais saudável agora, não é, Maylene?_

_Notei sua expressão entristecida ao pegar a bacia de minhas mãos, e se afastar aos poucos. Algo me forçou a puxá-la pelo braço e trazê-la para perto de mim. Retirei rapidamente seus óculos e olhei para seus olhos, seus longos cílios e suas pupilas castanhas. Aproximei meu rosto do dela e toquei seu rosto com a outra mão, em seguido logo me afastei. Ela, muito mais do que envergonhada, permaneceu imóvel, praticamente uma estátua._

_- Não se engane, Maylene. Estava sujo, eu simplesmente limpei seu rosto. – dei as costas, incrédulo com meu próprio ato._

_Maylene me causava batimentos cada vez maiores no peito, e eu, por mais estranho que pareça, me sentia bem. Não compreendia aquilo que acontecia comigo, exatamente quando me aproximava dela, ou quando me lembro do beijo. _

_Repentinamente eu notei a presença de Tanaka ao meu lado, tomando seu chá diário._

_- Oh, Tanaka-san._

_Me senti "à vontade" ao lado do mordomo, e decidi desabafar com ele o que estava sentindo. _

_Ele parecia olhar-me atentamente, enquanto me preparava para começar a falar. Evitei olhá-lo nos olhos, e comecei:_

_- Quando me aproximo de Maylene para dar alguma ordem ou averiguar algo, acabo achando-a meiga e frágil..._

_- Ho... – respondeu-me, compreendendo o que dizia._

_- Estranhamente, quando estou perto dela, meu coração acelera, e eu me sinto ansioso, de certa forma._

_- Hoo... – Tanaka-san tomava mais um gole de seu chá, com expressão pensativa._

_- Eu... chego a compará-la com um felino adolescente... – dei uma pequena pausa, e continuei – ela, de certa forma, é "manhosa", e teme a "carícia", ao mesmo tempo que "pede". Mas quando se aproxima de mim, tenho um desejo de tocá-la, mas se afasta, o que a deixa com um "charme". Indefesa ao estar com medo, atrapalhada ao aprender, como o primeiro "caçar aos ratos". Precisa de ajuda ao estar "no topo da árvore", e quando a ajudo, é "carinhosamente agradecida". É forte quando necessário, sabe aproveitar seu talento ao "atacar sua presa". Olhos grandes e castanhos quando tímida, e estreitos e puxados quando atenta. Pode se tornar uma "pantera" quando precisa. Macia e quente ao ser abraçada ou pega de surpresa, mas sabe se defender de quem não goste. Suas mãos deixam ser rapidamente acariciadas e tocadas, mas timidamente foge e se distancia, corada e "arrepiada". Nunca possui um cheiro ruim, e seu cabelos, como o pêlo sedoso de um gato, está sempre macio e liso. É esperta, não é conquistada por qualquer um. É bela e sabe encantar, causa o sorriso de qualquer um. É desobediente, e mesmo ensinando, não aprende. Tímida e inocente, mesmo sem perceber, pode atrair quem quiser, com seu charme e pureza. É bem torneada, com curvas e belezas totalmente bem distribuídas. – acabei dizendo tudo isso, com o que o coração falava. Deixei que a fala descrevesse o jeito e a beleza que Maylene possuía, comparando com felinos, animais que tanto admiro._

_- Hoooo! – Dizia Tanaka-san, admirado com tamanha comparação._

_Depois de dizer tudo aquilo, não percebi que meu rosto corava aos poucos, e meu coração acelerava cada vez mais, e sentia uma estranha ansiedade de vê-la novamente._

_Só então descobri o que realmente sentia, era aquele sentimento que humanos sentem um pelo outro. Eu, com o corpo e a mente de um, posso compreender. Um demônio sem sentimentos nunca entenderia o tal, já que é tão impossível de se explicar. Simplesmente é preciso ter um coração pra se sentir, é preciso sentir para saber, e é preciso alguém para amar. Eu possuo a sorte e o precioso prazer de possuir tal sentimento. _

Ao me dedicar a lavar as roupas, me confundi e acabei trocando o sabão de pedra com um dos pedaços dos ossos roídos de Pluto, que por incrível que pareça, estavam no mesmo formato do sabão. Bem que tinha notado que o "sabão" não fazia espuma, e só depois de "lavar" todas, reparei que aquilo não era sabão.

- Pluto! Por isso estava do meu lado o tempo todo! E quem foi que deixou você entrar, hein...?

Arregacei as mangas, e lavei todas aquelas peças de roupa novamente, para que Sebastian-san não me desse outra bronca.

Após finalmente ter o trabalho bem feito, acabei por me distrair jogando conversa fora com Bard, depois de ter deixado as roupas de molho, como havia aprendido com Sebastian-san.

Só então me dei conta de que tinha esquecido de trazer o tapete pra dentro, com a forte chuva que caía lá fora. Saí correndo, sem dar satisfações a Bard:

- O tapete, o tapete... – falava baixo comigo mesma, enquanto me apressava na busca ao tapete.

Não me importando com guarda-chuva, corri para fora da mansão, e já estava escuro, o que atrapalhou muito na busca, sem contar os respingos que ficaram em meus óculos.

Já eufórica e toda encharcada, finalmente encontrei o tapete, que já estava completamente molhado.

- Por que eu fui me esquecer? – dizia baixo em meio àquela chuvarada, que abafava minha voz. Corri até ele, e, ao abaixar-me e tentar recolhê-lo, não o agüentei, e, num escorregão, caí para trás numa poça de lama. Naquele momento, não pude segurar minhas lágrimas. Retirei meus óculos molhados de água da chuva, sentando-me na grama, juntando meus joelhos com os braços, de cabeça baixa, deixando que as lágrimas se juntassem aos pingos de chuva.

_- As roupas estão de molho até agora? – disse, vendo várias peças de roupa boiando em um monte de espumas; aquilo, com certeza, era trabalho de Maylene. – Onde ela está...? – me dirigindo a um dos empregados subitamente, sem prestar atenção em quem seria, fiz a mesma pergunta._

_- Não a vi desde que repentinamente correu em disparada daqui, e... – não permitindo que ele terminasse sua frase, me apressei em procurá-la._

_Andei por todos os cantos dentro da mansão; não a encontrei em lugar algum. Nem mesmo em seu próprio quarto estava. Meu coração começou a dar batidas fortes, estaria eu preocupado com ela? Só então após poucos segundos me recordei da ordem que havia dado à ela, fitando a chuva forte no jardim ao fechar as janelas._

_- Ela só pode ter se esquecido..._

_Rapidamente saí correndo para o jardim, à procura de Maylene. Estreitei as pálpebras, com as pupilas mais vermelhas que o normal, tamanha era a preocupação que sentia. Com mais alguns passos rápidos e largos, pude vê-la agachada no chão, completamente encharcada da água da chuva. Corri o mais rápido que pude com minhas habilidades de demônio, agindo de forma mais precisa, para que ela não notasse, apenas quando estivesse próximo a ela. _

_- Teimosa. – agachei-me e a abracei por trás, apertando seu corpo molhado contra o meu, esquentando-a daquela forma, enlaçando meus braços a seu corpo._

_- S... Sebastian... san..._

_Novamente, aquela voz trêmula apertou meu coração. Permaneci abraçado à ela por um longo instante, meu corpo e meu coração não me deixavam soltá-la. Era o amor. Agora o sentia na pele._

_- Maylene, não me deixe preocupado..._

_- E-eu... sou um fracasso... não faço nada certo..._

_Ela afundava ainda mais seu rosto nas suas pernas, tapando sua cabeça com os braços. Ouvia soluços. Um impulso me fez apertá-la ainda mais, e seria até capaz de ela sentir em suas costas o meu peito que saltava. E continuou:_

_- Sebastian-san... eu sou uma inútil... não sirvo para este trabalho... – entre cada palavra era um ou dois soluços que escapavam juntamente com as lágrimas em seu rosto._

_- Não diga uma coisa destas, Maylene. Você... é importante aqui. – então, a fiz levantar-se, virando-a de frente para mim, e, com um sorriso sincero desenhado em meus lábios, prossegui – Acredite em mim._

_Então ergui sua cabeça com a ponta dos dedos em seu queixo, delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos, e fitei os seus. Logo desci pouco a pouco os olhos aos seus lábios pouco grossos e bem desenhados. Quando dei por mim, havia me aproximado demais do rosto dela, até notei seu rosto extremamente corado, e seus olhos assustados. Sorri, e acabei não resistindo, novamente, ao seu rosto inocente, e seus lábios chamativos. Aproximei-me ainda mais, e a segurei firme em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais próximo do meu, e a beijei. Desta vez não foi apenas um encontro de lábios, mas também de línguas. _

_No começo, a dela foi tentando fugir, escapando da minha, mas aos poucos foi cedendo, e sozinha vindo de encontro, deslizando-se carinhosamente. Senti suas mãos deslizando em minhas costelas, vagarosamente seguindo até minhas costas. Lentamente, separamos nossos lábios uns dos outros, mas ainda assim permanecemos próximos, os narizes suavemente encostados, roçando um ao outro, causando-me um batimento quente e rápido no coração._

_- S... Seb...!_

_- Shhh... – tapei os lábios de Maylene com uma de minhas mãos, não a deixando falar – Não diga nada. Vamos voltar para a mansão, está frio._

_Ela, extremamente corada, abraçou-me no pescoço fortemente, e então peguei-a pelas pernas e segurei também em suas costas, levantando-a calmamente no colo e voltando para a mansão._

_Já dentro, deparei-me com os rostos preocupados de todos, inclusive bocchan. Fitei todos, um a um._

_- Levarei Maylene até o banheiro... já voltarei com explicações. – disse, depois voltei a ela - Maylene, tome um banho. Você precisa do calor da água quente. – disse baixo à ela, subindo as escadas e seguindo direção ao banheiro do corredor, a deixando na porta. – Como previ que estaria na chuva, já preparei seu banho e suas roupas também já estão aqui._

_Então ela entrou, fechou a porta. Sem dizer nada. Calada, extremamente envergonhada, e isso era o que mais me deixava atraído, além de muitas outras coisas mais. Deixei que um pequeno sorriso se formasse no canto dos meus lábios, e me retirei._

_Quando voltei, descendo as escadas, avistei Finnian correndo até o fim da escada. _

_- O que houve com Maylene-san...? óò_

_- Mesmo ainda não recuperada por completo, foi debaixo daquela chuva, buscar o tapete da escadaria. – respondi, direcionando meu rosto a Finnian._

_- Mas... ela está bem...?_

_- Aah... – fechei os olhos e um sorriso me escapou dos lábios contentes, logo terminando a frase – Garanto que agora ela ficará bem. – olhei para Tanaka, ainda sorrindo; Logo, dirigi-me ao jovem mestre, ainda com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios – Bocchan, perdoe-me pela extensa demora, precisei tirar Maylene da chuva._

_- Sim, sim, já sei disso. Ande logo e troque essas roupas molhadas. – virando o rosto de lado, tapando parte do rosto com uma das mãos, soltando um breve suspiro – Vejo que anda se preocupando muito com ela._

_Depois dessa, eu não pude me conter. Soltei um riso, escondido por detrás de minha mão esquerda._

_- Bocchan, está demonstrando ciúmes...?_

_- Tsc._

_Só então pude sair da sala, após pedir licença, para poder trocar as vestes._

Após fechar a porta, fiquei parada fitando o nada, com o coração parecendo que iria explodir. O silêncio predominava o banheiro. Só podia escutar os respingos d'água do meu vestido batendo seguidamente no chão, e os batimentos de meu coração. Só então toquei meu rosto, ainda estava úmido, tanto de lágrimas quanto de gotas da chuva. Envergonhada, olhei para meus óculos, que Sebastian havia me entregado ao me deixar na porta do banheiro. Enxagüei-os, em seguida meu próprio rosto, e rapidamente os coloquei. Sem perceber, desci os dedos até meus lábios, e logo lembrei daquela cena.

- Se... Se... – e, com tamanha vergonha, soltei um grito – SEBASTIAN-SAN ME BEIJOOOOOOOOOUUU! – mas logo tapei meus lábios com as duas mãos, preocupada com o fato de alguém ouvir-me.

Rapidamente livrei-me de minhas vestes, e antes de mais nada, saltei para dentro da banheira, fazendo com que boa parte da água espirrasse para fora, fazendo uma pequena molhadela, acabando por nem perceber o feito.

- S-S-S-Sebastian-san! P-p-por quêêê? Por que será que... o senhor... me b... b... beij... beijou...? O senhor é sempre tão frio comigo...

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ficaria contente por ter ganhado um beijo dele, ou me preocuparia se ele estaria querendo algo de mim? Afundando- me das orelhas para baixo n'água, aproveitando para também molhar os cabelos.

- Sebastian-san... isso foi um sonho? Ainda é um sonho, e ainda estou nele? Onde eu realmente estou? Quem sou eu? AAAAHHH! – minha cabeça estava confusa, e isso provocou ainda mais molhadela no chão e nas paredes do local.

Por que ele havia me beijado? Qual o seu propósito? Ele apenas me beijou, e não comentou mais nada além disso!

- A-a-a-assim ele me mata!

Parando finalmente de gritar, passei a relembrar toda a cena. Ele havia sido tão carinhoso comigo, me protegeu, me tirou debaixo daquela chuva, mesmo eu sendo tão idiota a ponto de ficar doente por bobeira. Após eu dizer que sou uma fracassada, que não sei fazer nada do trabalho ele disse para que eu acreditasse nele...

"Você é importante aqui."

"Acredite em mim."

"Teimosa."

A cada vez que estas frases ditas por ele vagavam em minha mente, eu corava mais e mais. E então a cena do beijo tomou minha mente novamente; suas carícias no meu rosto, em meus cabelos molhados e em meus ombros... meu causavam batimentos cada vez maiores no meu coração, e minhas pernas não paravam de tremer. E então, erguendo-me daquele chão frio e molhado, puxa-me pela cintura e me beija. Me beija... os lábios macios de Sebastian-san acariciando os meus, sua língua a procura da minha... um beijo carinhoso que quase me derreteu. Seus caninos pontiagudos, nunca havia reparado neles. "Caninos?" pensei.

- CANINOS? – e voltei a gritar, esperneando desesperada e extremamente envergonhada.

Após aquele meu ato, terminei meu banho, demorado, por sinal. Levantei-me dali e senti-me um tanto fraca, mole. Após me enxugar por completo, enxuguei também meus óculos embaçados de vapor, e pude notar que minha roupa não era o uniforme, mas sim a de dormir. "Ele realmente se preocupa comigo...?" Corei, vestindo-me rapidamente; sentia frio.

Saí do banheiro com pensamentos na cabeça, me deixando cada vez mais confusa. "O que farei quando vê-lo novamente...?"

Estava caminhando de cabeça baixa no corredor, à passos longos, com o rosto vermelho e o coração acelerado por culpa dos pensamentos. Até que trombo em alguém, que me segurava pelo braço para que não caísse.

- Maylene...!

Ao ouvir meu nome soado tão bem por aquele tom de voz, subi os olhos pouco a pouco, até chegar ao seu rosto. Seus lábios perfeitos, seu nariz, seus olhos...

- S-S-S-S...! – com o enorme susto e vergonha, me soltei das suas mãos, tentando dizer seu nome, acabando por apenas balbuciar.

Sem notar, havia erguido minhas mãos bruscamente, e jogado para o ar a bandeja que estava em sua mão, levanto junto um prato de sopa e um chá com torradas, feitos com carinho pelas mãos de Sebastian-san!

Com precisão, ele voltou a me segurar, e com a mão esquerda segurou com firmeza a bandeja, equilibrando toas as coisas que caíam, perfeitamente.

- G-G-G-GOMEN NASAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN! – acabei me desculpando com o tom de voz um tanto alto, e, repentinamente, um espirro se manifestou. – ATCHIM!

E, quando volto a abrir os olhos, vejo Sebastian-san me oferecendo um lenço, com um belo sorriso, me fitando tão sereno. Permaneci por alguns instantes o fitando, meu coração disparando a cada milésimo de segundo.

- Cuide-se, Maylene. Coma esta sopa para se sustentar, e, alguns minutos antes de se deitar, tome o chá com as torradas. Fará bem ao resfriado. – dizia ele tão calmamente, me fitando, tomando conta de mim.

Após ouvir o conselho de Sebastian-san, peguei a bandeja de suas mãos, e curvei-me algumas vezes seguidas em forma de agradecimento, e corri em direção a meu quarto. Enquanto corria com a bandeja nas mãos, ouvi uma última frase de Sebastian-san.

- Já disse para que não corra pela mansão! – dizia, parecendo sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Chegando ao meu quarto, logo comi a sopa, e depois deitei-me para descansar, retirando meus óculos, cochilando rapidamente com tamanho cansaço.

_- Sebastian._

_- Bocchan, perdoe-me. Como posso me redimir?_

_- Me trazendo o jantar e, em seguida, uma sobremesa bem doce. – dizia bocchan, apoiando seu rosto na palma de uma de suas mãos._

_- Bocchan, muito doce à noite pode lhe fazer mal. – entre um sorriso, disse fitando o jovem mestre_

_- Não importa. Apenas por hoje._

_Permaneci com um pequeno sorriso bobo nos lábios, fitando um local próximo a bocchan. Até que fui surpreendido por uma pergunta inesperada do jovem mestre:_

_- Estou achando que você está sorridente demais, Sebastian. O que houve...?_

_Corei no mesmo instante. Como mentiria para meu mestre? Evitei olhá-lo nos olhos, não gostaria que bocchan me visse encabulado._

_- Bocchan, então trarei um mousse de mel, onde não há necessidade de exagero no açúcar para ficar bem doce. Seria de seu agrado?_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, e mandou-me ir. Notei sua expressão desconfiada, confusa talvez. "Bocchan ainda é muito novo para descobrir sozinho o que houve entre Maylene e eu. Sei que nem é tão grave assim, mas bocchan não seria capaz de compreender, seria?" Com pensamentos assim, saí de sua sala, porém, após fechar a porta, esperei um tempo, sem emitir som algum. Só então após um longo instante, ouvi a voz baixa de bocchan, pronunciando uma pergunta:_

_- Hm... Sebastian está estranho. Por que tanta preocupação com a empregada?_

_Tapei os lábios com a mão esquerda, escondendo um sorriso aliviado. "Bocchan, o senhor é de fato um garoto ingênuo..."_

_No dia seguinte, após acordar os empregados homens, era hora de dar as ordens. Aproximando-me deles, notei a falta de Maylene, que todos os dias acordava sozinha, sem precisar de alguém para chamá-la._

_- Onde está Maylene?_

_- E-eu fiquei com dó de acordá-la... Maylene-san estava dormindo bem, e... – prontamente, Finnian me respondeu, e em seguida abaixou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas – Gomen, Sebastian-san..._

_- Iie, não peça desculpas, Finnian. Você fez o certo, eu devo lhe agradecer. Todos vocês, ao trabalho! Eu irei acordar o bocchan e servir-lhe o café da manhã, sem seguida, verei o estado de Maylene._

_- Sebastian-san! O senhor está sendo tão gentil conosco! – os olhos do garoto brilharam, sendo que eu estava sendo cuidadoso apenas com Maylene._

_- Ho! – Tanaka, "dando o ar da graça"_

_Logo me apressei em acordar o bocchan, vesti-lo e servir-lhe o café, para rapidamente saber se Maylene estava melhor. _

_Me aproximando já com o café da manhã de bocchan na bandeja, simetricamente ajeitado cada qual em seu exato lugar, adentrei o quarto de meu mestre, depositando a bandeja no criado-mudo, abrindo, em seguida, as cortinas, deixando que os raios do sol invadissem todo o local, ajudando no despertar de bocchan._

_- Bocchan, bom dia._

_Logo tapou o rosto com o lençol, resmungando baixo. Me aproximei da cama e descobri o rosto do jovem mestre, e com um sorriso, amarrei seu tapa-olho, escondendo o contrato._

_- Bocchan, não seja preguiçoso. Já é hora de despertar..._

_Só então ele levantou-se, sentando-se na cama, esperando para que eu trocasse sua roupa. Aproximei-me, cuidadosamente, desabotoando cada botão, retirando a camisa a qual dormia, logo vestindo-o com outra e também um colete, os abotoando com perfeição; logo vesti-o com sua calça curta, subindo até a cintura, subindo seu zíper com cuidado, em seguida abotoando-a. Vesti seus pés com seus sapatos luxuosos, amarrando seus cadarços, dando um laço perfeitamente alinhado. Rapidamente o vesti com sua capa azul, combinando com a calça curta e os sapatos._

_- Bocchan, irei servi-lo o chá... _

_Já deixado anteriormente as folhas, extraídas da planta _camélia sinensis_, em infusão, num pequeno coador, depositado acima da xícara inglesa, combinando com a origem do chá, com pequenas flores roxas nela, igualmente desenhadas no bule; nele havia a água fervida, que saía do bico, caindo lisa e suavemente no mesmo coador, tendo assim o chá pronto para se tomar._

_- Este é um famoso chá inglês, Earl Grey, uma das variedades de chá mais consumidas aqui, um hábito trazido no final do século XVII. Ele é perfeitamente aromatizado com bergamota, cravo e canela. _

_Retirei o coador com as folhas já usadas de cima da xícara, e o depositei num pires, do mesmo conjunto, o qual depositado no canto direito da bandeja. Logo levei a xícara com o chá até bocchan. O esperei ansiosamente terminar seu chá, parecia demorar mais que o normal._

_- Hm, terminei. Já pode levar._

_- Hai._

_Rapidamente peguei a xícara das mãos do jovem mestre, pedindo por sua licença e segui em direção à porta, mas fui surpreendido por bocchan ter me chamado a atenção._

_- Sebastian! Minha gravata, você esqueceu._

_- Bocchan...! – me aproximei e abaixei à sua altura, amarrando prontamente sua gravata no pescoço, dando um laço perfeito – Me perdoe por esse enorme erro. – Logo que terminei o meu pedido de desculpas, notei um sorriso nos lábios pequenos do meu mestre._

_Novamente pedi por sua licença, e ouvi-o dizer novamente:_

_- Quando for ver se Maylene está melhor, leve leite à ela. "Leite faz bem", como ela mesma diz._

_- Oh...! – não pude evitar um sorriso bobo e o rosto corado. Tapei meu rosto com uma das mãos, disfarçando ao ajeitar os cabelos, e logo agradeci o conselho do bocchan, me retirando de seu quarto em seguida._

Certamente, estava com febre, suando frio novamente; mas desta vez eu estava muito pior. Não tinha forças nem para levantar da cama. Com minhas mãos tremendo, tentei segurar firme o lenço que Sebastian-san havia me dado, com tanto carinho.

- Se... bastian... san... eu... fiquei com dó... de limpar o nariz.. no seu lenço...

Após essa frase, espirrei algumas vezes seguidas, tossindo também. No mesmo instante, ainda segurando o lenço ainda limpo nas mãos, comecei a me relembrar das últimas cenas minhas com Sebastian-san. O momento em que fui de encontro com seu peito, seu lindo sorriso ao me entregar o lenço, ele se preocupando comigo, a ponto de preparar sopa, chá e torradas... e novamente, a cena do beijo. Beijo. Beijo... B-beijo... Ele me puxando bruscamente... e o beijo...

- Ah... – completamente vermelha, de febre e de vergonha, não pude conter o sangue de meu nariz – HMMM! – tapei-o com uma das mãos, para que o sangue parasse de sair, o que felizmente houve.

Pude então sossegar um pouco na cama, coberta até o pescoço, com muito frio, estremecendo várias vezes seguidas, com calafrios. Até então, eu ouço alguém bater na porta, mas não tinha forças para responder, então fiquei quieta, como se estivesse dormindo.

- Maylene...?

Era a voz de Sebastian-san! Estaria ele preocupado comigo novamente...? Rapidamente coloquei meus óculos, para não lhe parecer tão indisposta.

- Com licença... – falava num tom belo e preocupado, ao mesmo tempo.

Senti suas mãos tocarem meu rosto, deveria estar medindo minha febre. Eu tremia de nervosismo e de febre.

- Está com febre... – e retirou meus óculos, que havia acabado de colocar.

Senti sua mão deslizar-se sobre minha face quente, pela minha testa, minha orelha, meus lábios... e foi deslizando lentamente, por um bom tempo. Fiquei muito envergonhada daquele carinho repentino, e meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente, mas não era febre.

- Maylene, sua febre está aumentando! – Sebastian-san estava muito preocupado comigo! O que faria?

Mas aquela minha energia toda não durou muito tempo, eu estava muito fraca. Ele voltou a acariciar meu rosto. Eu encarei aquilo com força, evitando pensar besteiras. Era capaz de desmaiar se começasse a ter ilusões novamente. Permaneci quieta, mas meu coração não conseguia parar, ele estava inquieto. Parecia me forçar a olhá-lo, a abrir os olhos e apreciar os dele. Senti sua outra mão apoiar-se ao lado de minha cabeça. "Ele está se aproximando! O que eu faço?" Preocupei-me, e só então pude abrir os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas distanciaram-se lentamente.

Pude vê-lo extremamente próximo de mim, de meu rosto. Ele iria me beijar! Rapidamente coloquei minha mão nos seus lábios, evitando muita aproximação.

- Maylene...! – uma expressão triste e surpresa tomou o rosto de Sebastian-san, fitando-me.

- Seb... astian... san... – fraca, deslizei meus dedos em seus lábios, mas logo abaixei a mão, juntando à outra minha – N-não quero.. que o senhor... pegue meu resfriado... cof, cof...

Notei sua expressão tristonha, se afastando pouco a pouco de mim, retirando sua mão de meu lado, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ainda assim, parecia preocupado comigo. Pegou a xícara que havia trazido na bandeja pra mim, e levou até meus lábios. Só então notei que o que havia ali era leite morno. Com tamanha fraqueza, deixei que ele me desse na boca, envergonhada.

Após tomar todo o líquido, senti muita fraqueza, e acabei ficando sonolenta. Ouvi Sebastian-san falar alguma coisa, mas acabei dormindo, e não compreendi o que ele disse.

_Após dar-lhe de beber todo o líquido que havia dentro da xícara, depositei na bandeja novamente. Meu coração voltou a acelerar, e por impulso toquei suas mãos._

_- Maylene, melhore, por favor... eu te..._

_Quando subi meus olhos aos dela, estavam fechados; ela dormia tranquilamente, mas ainda com febre._

_- Dormiu. – um sorriso tomou meus lábios, e logo voltei os olhos às suas mãos._

_Erguendo um pouco uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando os meus dedos aos dela, pude notar o lenço, o mesmo lenço que havia dado a ela, dobrado do mesmo modo que havia dado a ela naquele momento. Tomei-o em minha mão, abrindo-o aos poucos._

_- Está limpo...!_

_Surpreso, notei que ela não havia o usado ao menos uma vez. Ela havia preservado aquilo, uma coisa tão simples; preservou-o como um presente. Logo uma tristeza tomou meu coração, ao lembrar-me da preocupação de Maylene ao evitar meu beijo, por medo de eu pegar seu resfriado. "Sou um demônio." "Maylene é uma humana." _

_Estas duas frases latejavam em minha mente, abalavam meus outros pensamentos; não saíam de minha cabeça. "Um demônio não pode amar." "Amor não combina com um demônio."_

_Mas, de fato, eu nunca poderia amar a ninguém. O meu dever é apenas servir ao Conde Ciel Phantomhive, até este ter por fim se vingado, e então comerei sua alma, logo em seguida. Irei embora, à procura de outra alma, para me alimentar. Nada mais além disso. O amor foi como um erro, eu nunca poderei me atrair a um humano que não tenha feito, comigo, um contrato. Se persistisse com este enorme carinho por Maylene, no futuro só ia fazê-la sofrer, mas isso é a última coisa que desejo em toda a minha existência. Ela um dia envelhecerá e morrerá; eu, um demônio, viverei pela eternidade._

_Eu não posso amá-la, e nem ela pode me amar. Não quero ver lágrimas em seus olhos por minha causa. Nunca desejaria presenciar tristeza em seus olhos, um olhar triste destruiria meu coração. "Nunca quero vê-la derramar lágrimas. Jamais!"_

_No instante em que meu pensamento era tomado por estas verdades, uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos. Uma lágrima quente que molhava pouco a pouco meu rosto, e sentia ao mesmo tempo um aperto no coração. Era o sentimento da tristeza, um sentimento humano me envolvia novamente. Uma vontade louca de derramar mais lágrimas, de gritar. As lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos uma a uma, umedecendo meu rosto, e também meu fraque. _

_O silêncio predominava o quarto. Passei a prestar atenção em Maylene ressonando._

_- Seb... as... tian... san..._

_Ao ouvir ela dizer meu nome enquanto dormia, não me contive, e, derramando mais lágrimas, deitei meu tronco por cima do dela, deitando minha cabeça em seu colo, e chorei, a abraçando fortemente..._

_Ainda era cedo, e bocchan havia marcado para naquele momento ir até a costureira, e mandar fazer um novo casaco para si, e um vestido para Lady Elizabeth, já que estava na época de seu aniversário. Deixei Maylene dormir até quando precisasse, e ordenei aos empregados para que tomassem conta dela, que logo voltaria._

_Fomos rapidamente, de carruagem, e logo o jovem mestre explicou como queria as duas vestes, e voltamos. Maylene ainda não havia acordado. Deixei que continuasse deitada para recarregar suas energias, pedindo para que Bard e Finnian não a deixassem levantar, se não estivesse totalmente disposta._

_Após o almoço, bocchan tinha poucos compromissos, mas o dia demorou a passar. Logo quando precisei que o dia passasse rápido para ver Maylene com boa saúde novamente, ele tardou a passar. Resolvi passar o tempo, preparando um lanche da tarde mais incrementado, que acabou funcionando. Bem preparado os petiscos leves e saborosos, logo servi ao bocchan. Havia separado alguns para Maylene, mas ainda assim acabou sobrando._

_- Finnian, Bard, dêem um fim nisso._

_- P-podemos comê-los? *-*_

_- Faça como bem quiserem. Irei ver se Maylene despertou._

_- HAI! *o*/_

_Entreguei à eles, que logo correram para a cozinha. Apressado, corri para o quarto, levando os petiscos a ela. Bati na porta e esperei por alguns instantes. Pude ouvir a voz de Maylene permitindo minha entrada._

A cada momento, Sebastian-san vinha ver se estaria melhor, se já estaria disposta. Só o fato dele se preocupar comigo e me tratar com tanto carinho já me deixava tão contente... eu estava melhorando tão rápido, tinha certeza de que era por este motivo. Ainda ficava abobada ao lembrar do beijo, não conseguia acreditar ainda...

Sentada na cama, pude ouvir alguém bater na porta. Disse para que entrasse, e então vi o rosto aliviado de Sebastian-san, se aproximando de mim.

- Maylene, está melhor?

- Hai! – com um pequeno sorriso tímido, o respondi positivamente, para que ele pudesse se acalmar.

- Maylene, não minta. Sei que ainda não está totalmente recuperada. – e tocou minha testa, fazendo uma expressão nada contente.

Então ele sentou-se ao meu lado, pedindo licença. Estava com a expressão triste... isso me deixou preocupada, tanto que não conseguia agir desesperadamente, como o normal. De certa forma, senti-me culpada.

- G-gomen nasai, Sebastian-san...

Ainda sentia uma pequena dor de garganta, e por este motivo falava baixo. Superando a vergonha de olhar em seus olhos, fitei o rosto tristonho dele, que agora me olhava com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

- Não peça desculpas. – disse baixo também, abaixando sua cabeça

O que houve? Por que Sebastian-san estava com essa nuvem de tristeza? Tímida e vagarosamente, levei minha mão até seu ombro, quase sem perceber, acariciando devagar. Logo ele levou sua mão até a minha, rapidamente, segurando forte, e fitando meus olhos, com os seus vermelhos chamativos, que me fez corar violentamente.

- Maylene, me beije. – e me puxou pela mesma mão, fazendo-me ficar extremamente próxima dele.

- S-S-S-S-S-S-SEBASTIAN-SAAAN? – arregalei os olhos e corei ainda mais, e fiquei paralisada.

- Perdoe-me, Maylene. Assustá-la não foi minha intenção. – distanciou-se de mim, voltando a ficar com sua expressão tristonha

- Sebastian-san... – preocupei-me, pelo fato de Sebastian dificilmente ser comovido.

- Maylene...! – fitou-me novamente, parecendo querer dizer algo importante – Iie, não é nada...

Ele ergueu-se e retirou-se de meu quarto, sem dizer mais nada além disso. Apenas deixou alguns petiscos, realmente pareciam deliciosos ao ver de qualquer um, mas, para mim, não chamou muita atenção, com tamanha preocupação que sentia.

Estaria ele bravo comigo, ou algo parecido? O que será que eu fiz de tão grave para deixa-lo triste daquela forma? "M-mas... ele pediu por um beijo meu...!" Mais confusa que eu, ainda estava para nascer. Encolhendo-me nos lençóis, acabei chorando.

_Nem mesmo eu compreendi o porquê daquele pedido repentino. Não estou cabendo em mim de tamanha imprudência...!", falava comigo mesmo, não acreditando naquele meu ato. "Como pude forçá-la a me beijar? Tão rude..."_

_Permaneci preocupado o dia todo, com aquela dor no peito, e o coração apertado. Alguma hora eu teria que lhe contar sobre a verdade, mesmo que seja contra minha vontade. Mas estava sem coragem para tal._

_O dia chegou ao fim, e eu servi a bocchan com secura. Ia e voltava do quarto de Maylene a todo momento, e da última vez que fui até lá, já era noite, e ela já dormia._

_Após permanecer um longo tempo ao lado dela, ergui-me, e segui rumo ao cômodo onde bocchan estava, e o levei para seu quarto, trocando suas vestes, logo o colocando para dormir. Não emiti nenhuma emoção, não disse nada ao meu mestre, além de "boa noite". Logo voltei ao quarto de Maylene, ela ainda dormia profundamente. Sentei-me no canto da cama, ou melhor, no mesmo local onde estava anteriormente, e permaneci ao seu lado a noite toda, segurando em sua mão. Não havia problema em ficar ali o tempo todo. De manhã bem cedo, iria acordar os empregados, e depois de tudo pronto, o bocchan. Queria permanecer ao lado de Maylene o tempo que fosse necessário, tomando conta, cuidando-lhe com todo o meu carinho..._

Após dormir o dia todo, praticamente, e um pouco à noite, acordei em meio à madrugada, bem cedo, com a vista embaçada de sonolenta. Fui apoiar-me na cama para poder sentar, e toquei uma perna, pouco acima do joelho.

- Ahn...?

- Está sem sono, Maylene?

- SEBASTIAN-SAAAAAAAAAANNN? – larguei de sua coxa rapidamente, extremamente corada – E-e-e-e-eu acordei, e agora não consigo dormir...

- Oh... – segurando em minha mão, desde a hora em que havia acordado, Sebastian-san se desculpava – Perdoe-me se a assustei estando no quarto de uma jovem e bela dama à esta hora...

Só então me dei conta: O que Sebastian-san estava fazendo a esta hora da madrugada em meu quarto? Corava a cada instante. Até Sebastian-san cortar o silêncio com uma voz calma e baixa:

- Deixarei que descanse, não quero vê-la doente novamente. Se dormir o suficiente esta noite, amanhã estará bem. – e sorriu, parecendo um pouco aliviado.

O que eu realmente queria era que continuasse ao meu lado aquela noite. Mas... estava morrendo de vergonha de dizer-lhe aquilo. Quando finalmente tomei coragem, ele já estava levantando, e rapidamente segurei em sua mão.

- S-Sebastian-san...!

Ele virou-se prontamente, me causando um batimento ainda mais forte no coração, por culpa daqueles belos olhos vermelhos. Aproximou-se novamente de mim, abaixando-se e ficando à mesma altura em que estava. Tocou meu queixo com delicadeza, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos, com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios.

- Quer um beijo de boa noite?

- AH! – soltei um grito desafinado de tanta vergonha, e meu rosto mudou completamente, na mesma hora, sua cor.

Só então notei um riso em seus lábios. Estaria rindo de mim? Fiz uma expressão confusa e um pouco brava ao mesmo tempo; não sabia o que fazer.

- Você fica realmente uma graça deste jeito.

Então aproximou-se um pouco mais de meu rosto, roubando-me um beijo rápido. Permaneci naquela posição por um longo instante, até ficar ainda "pior" ao ouvir a última frase, antes de Sebastian-san sair de meu quarto:

- Maylene, quero que saiba que gosto muito de você. – e deu as costas em seguida, saindo do quarto.

Estática, permaneci por alguns minutos ali. Esquecendo-me completamente que estava de madrugada, soltei um grito extremamente longo, com vergonha daquele rosto lindo de Sebastian-san... dizendo que gosta muito de mim! Não contive a hemorragia nasal, e caí de costas na cama, relembrando repetidas vezes aquela cena. "Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho...!" Não conseguia acreditar em mais nada... "Finalmente, meus sonhos estavam se realizando...?"

Só então depois de algum tempo consegui pegar no sono, e acordar apenas de manhã, com os raios do amanhecer penetrando sutilmente parte de meu quarto.

- Uaaaahhhrr... – espreguicei-me, e me sentia completamente bem – Me sinto recuperada! \o/

Troquei minhas roupas, e abri a porta do quarto com uma enorme disposição; com as mãos na cintura exclamei:

- Hoje não vou quebrar nada! 8D

Pus-me a postos rapidamente, encontrando finalmente com meus colegas de trabalho.

- Finny! Bard! – corri até eles e o abracei fortemente, agradecendo por todos terem se preocupado comigo

- Maylene! Está melhor! Como é bom te ver bem novamente! – Finnian me abraçava forte, quase esmagando meus ossos, e logo Bard me abraçava também

- Ah, vejo que agora está tudo bem, sim?

A voz bela e serena de Sebastian-san fez-me arrepiar dos pés à cabeça, ao lembrar de "Gosto muito de você". Corei bruscamente e não tive coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Só então senti sua rápida aproximação a mim, não tanto quanto das outras vezes...

- Maylene, está se sentindo bem?

- H-H-H-H-HAI! o'' – acabei falando alto, por estar com vergonha, principalmente por estar perto dos meus amigos. – E-eu irei a-arrumar a cama do bocchan!

Logo corri pelas escadas, subindo para o quarto de bocchan, que já estava acordado, com o rosto fervendo. Parei na porta, arfante, com o coração disparado. Enxuguei um suor que descia por minha testa, suando frio.

- Que... que... QUE VERGONHAAA! o

Após respirar fundo por alguns segundos, fui até a cama de Ciel, e comecei a esticar o lençol. Repentinamente ouço as cortinas serem fechadas, e o quarto ficou completamente escuro. Próximo ao meu ouvido, ouvi Sebastian-san pronunciar meu nome lentamente, sílaba por sílaba...

- May... le... ne...

Enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura, beijou minha nuca e depois me empurrou na cama, chamando-me pelo nome novamente, com aquela bela voz...

- Maylene... Maylene...? O que está fazendo deitada na cama do bocchan...? Seu nariz está sangrando...

Sebastian-san chamava-me seguidas vezes, acordando-me de meus sonhos pervertidos, assustando-me ao se aproximar de mim. Levantei-me rapidamente da cama, limpando o sangue do nariz.

- G-G-GOMEN NASAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN! É-é-é que o senhor fechou as cortinas, e... e... ficou tudo escuro... e... e... estamos no quarto do bocchan... e... AAHH... o''

- Maylene, eu fechei as cortinas para evitar a friagem em suas costas... – e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, me fitando com aqueles olhos puxados e vermelhos – Você deixou o lençol de baixo totalmente desgrenhado.

Após dizer aquilo, retirou o lençol da cama, e colocou-o novamente, com perfeição. Pegou a colcha e a depositou em minhas mãos.

- Maylene, estique a colcha por toda a cama. Ajudarei-lhe se precisar.

Me esforcei e ajeitei a colcha na cama, esticando o máximo possível, ganhando um sorriso de aprovação de Sebastian-san. Ficamos um tempo nos olhando, até quando eu lembrei de nosso beijo, e corei no mesmo instante.

- U-U-U-UM CLIMA! R-R-ROLOU UM CLIMA! – disse e corri, fugindo de Sebastian-san apenas por vergonha.

_Após notar a timidez de Maylene e vê-la correr toda corada, abri um sorriso, sem me conter._

_- Maylene... apenas você me faz bem desta forma... – disse, tapando o rosto e parte dos lábios, com o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido – É tão bonita..._

_Entristeci-me por alguns instantes ao lembrar-me que deveria contar-lhe toda a verdade. Eu queria ao menos estar com ela um pouco mais... "Ao menos hoje, apenas por hoje."_

_Ajeitei meus cabelos e voltei a abrir as cortinas, e tratei dos afazeres do dia-a-dia. Já havia servido o café da manhã a bocchan, então, quando fui lavar a louça, Maylene estava lá, antes de mim. Abri um pequeno sorriso, e caminhei até ela, evitando todo e qualquer ruído, para causar-lhe um pequeno susto. _

_Ao aproximar-me o bastante por trás, disse próximo ao seu ouvido, lentamente:_

_- Não está quebrando os pratos, está...? – antes que fugisse de mim, deslizei minha mão por sua cintura e a abracei, para que não escapasse tão facilmente, brincando para distrair e "desestressar"._

_- SEBASTIAN-SAN! – ela corou-se daquela forma, meiga, quebrando dois pratos de uma vez._

_- Aah, quebrou dois pratos. Merece castigo... – e virei-a de frente para mim, olhando-a maliciosamente_

_- C-ca-cas-castigo? – olhava-me completamente vermelha, e eu podia sentir os batimentos de seu coração._

_Sorri e aproximei-me de seu rosto, juntando pouco a pouco as pálpebras, colando meu corpo ao dela. O rosto de Maylene corava cada vez mais, e isso me fez rir. Apressei-me e mordi seu nariz, logo me afastando da empregada, e fiquei a observá-la, tão vermelha e sem reação. Entre risos, "ameacei-a":_

_- Da próxima vez, o castigo será pior._

_Ela continuava sem reação, e paralisada. Chamei-a algumas vezes, "abanando" a mão na frente de seu rosto estático; continuava sem se mover._

_- Maylene...? O castigo foi tão ruim assim...?_

_Logo que terminei de falar, ela caiu sentada, batendo com a cabeça na mesa; seu rosto já não estava mais na sua cor natural. Não contive um riso, aquilo me fazia bem. Saber que possuímos os mesmos sentimentos um pelo outro já mudava completamente meu humor._

_Terminei a louça e deixei escorrer, logo retirando-me da cozinha, mas, antes, fitei Maylene ainda estática:_

_- Apenas lhe aconselho não tornar a quebrar pratos... – disse e logo continuei, em meio a um sorriso malicioso ao canto dos lábios – E, se continuar aí parada, ganhará um outro castigo, pior do que o anterior..._

_Rapidamente ela ergueu-se, completamente desajeitada, e uma gota de sangue escorreu por seu nariz, pronunciando um "Hai" desafinado e tímido. Saí aos risos, ajeitando os cabelos para trás._

C-castigo pior? "Então, se eu quebrasse pratos e fizesse qualquer outra trapalhada, iria ganhar castigos assim...?" Tinha esses pensamentos, enquanto tirava poeira da estante, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não derrubar nada. Até o momento em que me distraí demais, e acabei derrubando um vaso de porcelana chinesa. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e entrei em desespero, ficando nervosa e quebrando ainda mais coisas importantes do bocchan.

Ouvi logo em seguida claramente a voz de Sebastian-san próxima a mim, e corei bruscamente.

- Maylene, você quebrou os vasos que bocchan mais gostava, deveria ter tomado mais cuidado... – dizia e se aproximava cada vez mais de mim, tirando seu fraque e afrouxando sua gravata, prosseguindo no que dizia – Eu te avisei quanto ao castigo, Maylene... agora irá pagar... o castigo será muito pior...

Ele havia trancado a porta do cômodo em que estávamos, para que ninguém entrasse ali, ou para que eu mesma não pudesse sair.

Aproximando-se rapidamente de mim, livrou-se do meu avental e das coisas que prendiam meus cabelos. Tomou em suas mãos meus cabelos com firmeza, puxando-me brutamente contra seu corpo, envolvendo minha cintura com uma carícia violenta. Tomou meu pescoço e minha clavícula com beijos quentes, usando sua outra mão para desabotoar a parte de trás de minhas vestes; em seguida, empurrou-me para a poltrona que ali perto estava, vindo para cima de mim logo em seguida. Notei que havia aberto sua calça, juntamente com os botões de seu colete, e fiquei ainda mais inquieta.

Tomei a liberdade de tirar sua gravata e sua camisa, e ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Me enchendo de carícias brutas e de beijos quentes e violentos, roçando seu corpo em mim e dizendo meu nome com sua voz rouca e baixa, algumas vezes seguidas, lentamente. Tudo aquilo me causava arrepios e uma ansiedade, com o coração acelerado.

- May... lene... M... ay... le... ne...

- Sebas... tian... saaaaannn...

- Maylene, aah... Maylene... Maylene?

Tomei um incrível susto com Sebastian-san me chamando pelo nome e me acordando daqueles sonhos pervertidos. Desta vez eu havia ido longe demais, imaginar uma coisa daquelas, me envergonhou muito! Sebastian-san havia me pego de surpresa novamente, eu estava jogada desta vez na poltrona, com vários vasos quebrados à minha volta.

- O que houve, Maylene...? – olhava-me parecendo estar segurando um riso, procurando compreender o porquê de eu estar eufórica e arfante na poltrona, com sangue nasal em volta, e os cabelos atrapalhados.

- SEBASTIAN-? – gritei e fugi dali, correndo na direção que nem eu mesma sabia qual – C-C-C-CASTIGO ASSIM NÃO É CASTIGOO!

Senti uma incrível vergonha daquela situação; Sebastian-san presenciando um de meus sonhos hentais era extremamente vergonhoso! Só estando o mais longe possível dali pude me acalmar um pouco, e respirar fundo. "Se é pra ter castigos bons assim quando eu fizer algo de errado, eu estaria disposta a derrubar esta mansão com todas as minhas forças! Ah... MAS NO QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?"

_- Ora, no que será que ela estava pensando...?_

_Dizia comigo mesmo, tentando imaginar o que ela estaria pensando. Ela gritou algo sobre "castigo", e isso me ajudou muito a imaginar o que poderia ser. Não contive um sorriso após aquilo; o "castigo" com que Maylene sonhava certamente foi comigo, por ter derrubado os vasos de bocchan. Não tinha tanta importância, ,então dei um fim nos pequenos cacos numerosos que se espalharam pelo piso._

_- Ah, Maylene... não sabe o que te espera... _

_Imaginei no que faria com ela da próxima vez, seguindo para fora do cômodo, para meus afazeres. Com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e um pequeno sorriso malicioso nos lábios, segui para outro cômodo, averiguando se Maylene havia tirado toda a poeira._

_- Uff... Maylene, Maylene, tsc. – sorrindo ainda, balancei negativamente a cabeça, ao ver que o serviço estava inacabado._

_Enquanto tirava poeira da maioria dos cômodos da mansão, planejando no que faria com Maylene de castigo, notei que o porão estava empoeirado, nem tanto assim, mas já era um ótimo motivo para estar a sós com ela. Sorri maliciosamente, aquele dia seria especial e divertido; iria tratar Maylene melhor do que nunca... apenas gostaria de vê-la contente e bem corada por apenas mais um dia. _

_Sei que parecem extremamente estranhos estes meus atos, mas eu diria que o amor, esse sentimento extraordinário, pode mudar completamente o comportamento de uma pessoa... descobri que até mesmo um demônio como eu pode ter o doce privilégio de possuir o tal._

_Abri um largo sorriso ao imaginar o que faria, e procurei rapidamente por Maylene._

_- Maylene, preciso de sua ajuda para ajeitar algumas coisas no porão... pode vir comigo?_

_Estava de costas para mim, eu havia me aproximado e ela não havia percebido. Notei o choque em seus ombros, e suas mãos "segurando" o nariz. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, tocando seus cabelos e dizendo próximo ao seu ouvido._

_- Está bem escuro lá, precisamos limpar muita coisa e há muitas teias de aranha... para isso eu preciso de ajuda, e você será minha ajudante. Você não negaria, negaria...? – a última frase foi dita bem baixo, com meus lábios quase roçando em sua orelha, provocando-a maliciosamente._

_- V-v-vai... v-vai me cast... castigar...?_

_- Se fizer algo errado, serei obrigado a lhe ensinar o correto, com castigos à altura._

_Ela corava-se a cada instante, e uma felicidade tomava meu peito. Acho que nunca me sentira tão bem, desta forma. Distanciei-me dela, e segui descendo algumas escadas, carregando comigo apenas um castiçal, esperando para que Maylene me seguisse. Fitei-a com olhar sedutor, chamando-a com os olhos, provocando-a imaginações de um futuro "castigo" se não viesse comigo, o que acabou dando certo._

_- Maylene, você não pegou pano, ou espanador, não é...?_

_- H-h-hai! E-eu peguei, já estava comigo!_

_Respondia-me com gritos tímidos, evitando olhar-me nos olhos. Fiz uma expressão aborrecida, apenas fingindo estar bravo com aquilo. Forcei para que olhasse em meus olhos, usando as mãos para que ficasse frente a frente com o meu rosto. _

_- Gosto que olhem nos meus olhos enquanto falam comigo._

_- G-G-GOMEN NASAIIIII! _

_Ela me conquistava a cada instante; pedir desculpas por tudo, ser atrapalhada, tímida e bonita faziam com que eu me encantasse cada vez mais. Não contive um riso, pouco mais audível do que o comum. Maylene sentia vergonha por eu rir de suas trapalhadas a todo momento; então olhei-a e acabei me desculpando._

_- Perdoe-me, Maylene. Eu não consigo resistir a este seu rosto e a este seu jeito acanhado. – e mostrei-lhe um sorriso, tornando em seguida a descer as escadas. _

_- E-e-está m-muito escuro por aqui... – após ficar por um instante em silêncio após eu desculpar-me, ela encolhia-se aos poucos, continuando o que dizia em seguida – Poderíamos ter trazido mais velas, Sebastian-san..._

_- Iie, não será necessário._

_Não saberia dizer se Maylene possuía medo do escuro ou de mim; apenas sei que medo ela sentia. Segui descendo as escadas, chegando finalmente ao porão. Estava realmente muito escuro e possuía poucas teias de aranha; precisava apenas de uma pequena limpeza._

_- Waaah! Parece até mal-assombrado! _

_Estranhei. A expressão de medo da empregada passava para uma curiosa e empolgada. Através de seus óculos, pude ver seus olhos brilharem de empolgação. Afinal, ela gostava de coisas macabras? Isso foi interessante. Não reagi com sua empolgação, simplesmente adentrei ao recinto, fechando a porta e trancando-a imediatamente, após Maylene também entrar. Caminhei lentamente até ela, e retirei meu fraque. O olhar assustado da empregada me animava cada vez mais._

_- Se-Sebas... Sebastian-san...! O-o que vai fazer? P-p-p-por que trancou a porta? A-a-agora está ainda mais escuro, e... V-VOCÊ TIROU O FRAQUE POR QUÊ...? – dizia com sua voz fina e desesperada, podia sentir seu corpo tremendo mesmo com a distância._

_Aproximei-me aos poucos, e finalmente apaguei as velas, com um sutil assopro. Toquei suavemente as costelas de Maylene, a acariciando vagarosamente. _

_- S-s-senhor Sebastian, n-n-não v-vai fazer... o que... AH! N-não apague as velas, S-seb... SEBASTIAN-S...!_

_Tapei seus lábios com as mãos, fazendo com que ficasse em silêncio. Empurrei-a brutamente contra a estante, juntando seu corpo ao meu. Sua respiração ofegante e medrosa me fez sorrir. _

_- Maylene, é uma boa hora, não acha...? – aproximei meus lábios de sua orelha, dizendo baixo – Pode começar a limpar os livros desta estante._

_- Ah? Livros...? – foi o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, após eu me afastar e pegar o espanador – Sebastian-san, o senhor...? _

_- Maylene, realmente pensou que iríamos fazer uma coisa destas no horário de trabalho? Francamente..._

_- Ah...? AH! SEBASTIAN-SAN, O SENHOR ME ENGANOU? – e corou-se mais do que já estava, rapidamente tapando o rosto com as mãos. _

_Após aquilo não pude conter outro riso, ainda mais alto do que o anterior. Brincar daquela forma com ela me fazia esquecer todos os sentimentos ruins que possuía. _

_- E-e-eu não merecia castigo agora, e-eu... não fiz nada de errado...!_

_- Ah, então achou que isso foi um castigo? – aproximei-me de Maylene novamente, fitando-a – Não encare uma coisa simples desta como um castigo. Um castigo decente é bem pior do que isso... ou seria melhor, Maylene...?_

_Pude presenciar o belo rosto de Maylene quase explodir de tanta vergonha que sentia. Aproximei-me novamente, permanecendo com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e disse, quase roçando-os com os dela:_

_- Noto que você realmente quer ser castigada assim... – só então rocei os lábios aos dela, provocando-a – Será que você o merece agora...? Maylene, estamos em horário de trabalho, não podemos..._

_Separei-me dos lábios dela lentamente, e ri novamente. Logo a fitei com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- É brincadeira._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH? – hiper corada, a garota tapou o rosto, extremamente envergonhada._

Por que ele me provocava tanto daquela forma? Eu não conseguia mais olhar para seu rosto!

A cada momento eu tinha vários pensamentos pervertidos, sinto até vergonha de citá-los aqui... Sebastian-san carinhoso desta forma era tão bom... Quem o vê frio como antes não diria que é o mesmo carinhoso de agora. Será que ele realmente gosta de mim? Mesmo o amando e o admirando tanto, sinto um certo medo no peito. Mas... sinto também que eu devo acreditar nele, custe o que custar!

Terminada a limpeza no porão, apenas após a hora do lanche da tarde, conseguimos deixar o local chegar a brilhar, parecendo até que tudo estava bem mais claro, diferente daquela escuridão que predominava anteriormente. Cansada, sentei-me numa banqueta que estava próxima à mim, bufando logo em seguida.

- Uff... conseguimos deixar o porão cintilar!

- Sim, Maylene. – ele se aproximou de mim, e depositou uma de suas mãos no topo de minha cabeça, e continuou – Fez um bom trabalho, agradeço por ter se esforçado bastante.

Após me dizer aquilo, esteve prestes a dar as costas e sair do local, mas... um impulso me fez segurá-lo pelo fraque, e corei-me por inteiro.

- O que houve, Maylene? – e me olhou com aqueles belos e lascivos olhos vermelhos, que fazia com que qualquer um se apaixonasse no mesmo instante.

- Ah, não é nada, eu... eu... – e, totalmente sem coragem, não consegui pedir o que queria – N-não foi nada...

Abaixei a cabeça, triste por eu ser tão boba a ponto de não conseguir pedir por um beijo, nem que fosse até na testa. Não sei nem como tive coragem de puxá-lo! Apenas permaneci quieta, envergonhada do que havia feito. Só pude olhar para seus olhos novamente ao ter o rosto reerguido por ele; Sebastian-san olhava-me nos olhos, tão bonito... não resisti, e acabei por corar um pouco mais.

- Maylene... – aquele jeito que pronunciava meu nome, a qualquer momento poderia causar uma explosão no meu coração – Sua boba.

Pronunciou mais aquelas palavras e se aproximou de mim, fazendo com que seus lábios se aproximassem cada vez mais dos meus, pouco a pouco. Será que iria me enganar novamente? Ignorei este pensamento que repentinamente invadiu minha mente, e fechei os olhos, deixando que Sebastian-san prosseguisse. Então, pude sentir seu braço envolver-se em minha cintura; ele abaixou-se à altura que eu estava, e senti seu outro braço em minha cintura, usando os dois para me levantar da banqueta e evitar que eu tocasse os pés no chão. Não contive uma risada divertida com a cena, e me segurei em seu pescoço com os braços, sentindo um meio giro que ele havia dado comigo, abraçando-me carinhosamente. Só então pude parar de sorrir ao sentir um abraço mais caloroso de Sebastian-san, e dar passos em direção à estante, fazendo-me recostar nela. Ele então inclinou-se lentamente, finalmente encostando levemente seus lábios aos meus. Ele acariciava minhas costas com a mão esquerda, e a direita deslizava-se por meus cabelos. Aos poucos, levou os lábios até meu pescoço, passando a roçá-los ali, e beijar seguidas vezes. Senti um arrepio no corpo, e meu coração queimava-se, rebatendo-se dentro do meu peito. Encolhi-me, e segurei seu rosto com as mãos, fazendo-o voltar a ficar frente ao meu.

- S-Sebastian-san... e-eu... eu... te... eu te amo...

- Maylene...

Após dizer meu nome, ele aproximou-se de mim novamente, envolvendo-me com seus longos braços num abraço forte, que parecia me acalmar, e ao mesmo tempo me agitar. Retribuí com todo o meu carinho o seu abraço, e logo em seguida ele beijou-me novamente, e permanecemos ali por um longo tempo, trocando beijos e carícias.

- M-Maylene... – interrompeu ele, sem cessar com as carícias em meus cabelos, mas agora sua expressão voltava àquela tristonha de antes – Não quero interromper este momento com uma coisa ruim, mas... pergunto-lhe se seria incômodo conversarmos esta noite, um assunto que não posso lhe esconder.

- Sebastian-san...! – pronunciei, fitando seu rosto com preocupação estampada no meu – Claro que não incomodaria, pode falar agora, se quiser...

- Maylene, precisa-se que todos já estejam dormindo, precisamos estar a sós.

- H-hai... – assenti com a cabeça, e voltei a abraçá-lo, não podendo conter algumas lágrimas – E-eu... estou com medo...

- Não, Maylene... não quero que chore... – me olhou com uma expressão tristonha e preocupada.

Aquilo apertou meu coração. Demorei para soltá-lo daquele abraço, sinto que apertei-o forte até demais. Preocupava-me se era culpa minha a sua mágoa, a tristeza de Sebastian-san...

E então o dia passou triste, não tinha ânimo para continuar as tarefas, mas mesmo assim as fiz. Apenas ao chegar da noite, fiquei nervosa, temi que o horário de todos dormirem se aproximasse. A expressão de Sebastian-san não era nada boa, pelo contrário; ao mesmo tempo que sentia medo, eu sentia curiosidade. O que será que houve com Sebastian-san? O que o deixou daquela forma? Não fazia pouco tempo que estava assim...

Querendo ou não, a noite não tardou em aparecer. Sebastian-san colocou bocchan para dormir, e veio até meu quarto, sem demorar um segundo sequer; chegou no horário prometido.

- Maylene, se me permite... – assenti com a cabeça, deixando que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, em minha cama.

- Sebastian-san... o... o que... o que houve?

- Eu preciso te contar toda a verdade.

Verdade? O que seria? Sebastian-san sempre fora tão sincero conosco... era o que eu pensava, até aquele momento. Aproximei-me um pouco mais dele, e permaneci o fitando, à espera do que ele me contaria.

- S-Sebastian-san... eu sou toda ouvidos...

- Maylene, no princípio, você não acreditará em mim. Iniciarei com simplicidade, para que aos poucos comece a me compreender. Irá acreditar em tudo o que eu disser? – fitou-me nos olhos, com firmeza no que dizia.

- Hai, como achar melhor, Sebastian-san...

Ele tocou meus cabelos com delicadeza, deslizando seus dedos por entre eles, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele permaneceu por alguns instantes acariciando meus cabelos, e, ao cessar, pude notar uma rápida lágrima escorrer de seus olhos e percorrer seu rosto entristecido. Um aperto em meu peito e olhos úmidos foram causados por ele, pelo sentimento de Sebastian-san. O que teria acontecido de tão ruim a ponto de fazê-lo chorar? Nunca havia visto antes uma lágrima em seu rosto. Tomei coragem e acariciei seu rosto, limpando-a da lágrima escorrida. Ele tomou minha mão com a sua e a beijou.

- Maylene, eu... não sou este simples mordomo como todos vêem. Não possuo todas estas habilidades pelo simples fato de eu ser um "mordomo", mas sim por ser um "mordomo demoníaco".

A partir daí me calei. Não compreendia o porquê, e onde Sebastian-san queria chegar. Ele dizia sério, diferente das outras vezes que dizia "Eu sou um mordomo demoníaco".

- Eu não sou um humano, Maylene. Eu sou um demônio, que se alimenta de almas humanas. Estou servindo a Ciel Phantomhive apenas pelo fato dele ter feito um contrato comigo, por motivo de vingança por sua família. Meu dever como mordomo é conservar sua vida, até que cumpra sua vingança; isto feito, terei como "recompensa" sua alma.

Fiquei estática ao ouvir palavra por palavra dita pela boca do próprio Sebastian-san. "Um demônio...?" foi a única coisa que pensava naquele instante. Estava em choque, não sabia se deveria acreditar ou não. Senti uma forte angústia, queria correr dali, fugir. Mas... ao mesmo tempo queria estar por perto, acalmar Sebastian-san e acreditar em suas palavras, confiar nele. Por um lado sentia medo, e por outro um sentimento forte de querer abraçá-lo e acalmá-lo. Sentia meu corpo tremer dos pés ao último fio de cabelo de minha cabeça; não conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma. Apenas permaneci parada e em choque, mas não fugi dali. Quis ficar para ouvir tudo o que Sebastian-san tinha para dizer-me.

Sebastian-san começou a tirar suas luvas, antes que continuasse a falar. Reparei no mesmo instante um estranho desenho de uma estrela nas costas de sua mão, com alguns detalhes, formando um círculo em volta dela. O medo me tomava naquele instante.

- Este é o símbolo de nosso contrato, eu o possuo na mão, e o bocchan em seu olho direito, que é escondido pelo tapa-olho. – mostrou-me o desenho, e sua expressão continuava tristonha.

Eu não pude evitar as lágrimas que escapavam de meus olhos. Retirei meus óculos e enxuguei a minoria; elas não paravam mais de sair. Acabei por soluçar algumas vezes. Senti, então, um abraço de Sebastian-san, que, mesmo querendo me acalmar, me fez chorar ainda mais. Eu não queria acreditar em tudo aquilo...

- N-não, Sebastian-san... isso só pode ser uma brincadeira... – disse, dando um sorriso meio forçado – E-eu não sabia desse seu lado brincalhão, e...

- Eu não minto.

- I-isso é impossível, essas coisas não existem... – respondi, prestes a levantar-me da cama, com um tremor por todo o corpo. Por um momento, quis afastar-me de Sebastian-san

Num movimento rápido e brusco, ele tomou meu braço com sua mão, segurando-me fortemente, forçando-me a sentar novamente. Seus olhos fitaram-me com uma feição séria, estavam mais vivos do que o normal.

- Maylene, a última coisa que eu queria ver, em toda a minha existência, era vê-la sofrer por minha culpa. Eu não quero te ver sofrer, não quero te fazer sofrer assim, Maylene. Também não queria lhe causar medo ou angústia, apenas queria que você soubesse de tudo, não poderia esconder-lhe o meu maior segredo. Como um demônio, eu não seria tão rude a ponto de fazer-lhe algo assim; nunca fiz e também nunca farei mal a você, Maylene. A única coisa que lhe peço é que apenas acredite no que lhe digo, e que a partir de agora não sinta medo, ou até raiva. – deslizando sua mão macia pelos meus cabelos, descia suavemente até a nuca; sem parar de acariciar-me, continuava, pedindo-me – Por favor, Maylene... não chore... Não estava em meus planos envolver-lhe nisto tudo...

- S... Sebas... tian... san... eu não queria que isto fosse verdade... – dizia, abraçando-a apertado, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, e os soluços tomarem conta – Eu acredito no senhor, nas suas palavras... porque... porque... porque eu te amo...! E-eu te amo de verdade, Sebastian-san!

Após tomar coragem para finalmente dizê-lo algo, acabei por me declarar novamente, e afundei meu rosto em seu peito, sendo envolvida pelos braços de Sebastian-san; parecendo-me até como uma criança indefesa, a chorar.

- Esta é a grande barreira entre um demônio e um humano, Maylene; não há como ficarmos juntos. Você possui a sua vida, como todo humano nasce, cresce, se reproduz, envelhece e morre, com sentimentos, dores, alegrias, sofrimentos, e o amor por entre todo esse processo. Quanto a nós, demônios, não possuímos este processo, ou seja, nunca morreremos. Também não temos o privilégio de possuir sentimentos bons ou ruins; não sentimos afeto algum por nada nem ninguém. Não amamos, Maylene. – Só então cessou as carícias em meu pescoço e nuca, e fez com que eu olhasse em seus olhos, erguendo meu rosto com suas mãos frias – Você, Maylene, apenas você teve o poder de dar-me este sentimento. Você conseguiu abalar-me de corpo e alma. Mesmo tendo em mente que eu não deveria ter este sentimento por você, sabendo que me sinto como se estivesse te enganando este tempo todo, eu... te amo, Maylene.

Senti meu rosto corar ao ver e ouvir Sebastian-san dizer-me tudo aquilo, declarando-se ao término, estando frente a frente com ele. Permaneci por um longo instante o olhando, sua feição sincera e preocupada. Foi o tempo de mais algumas lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto para Sebastian-san se aproximar de mim, não lento como das outras vezes, mas repentino, me beijando de surpresa. Não resisti a ele, e retribuí a seu beijo, acariciando seus cabelos e suas largas costas com todo o carinho que tinha por ele. Senti também seu carinho, as carícias de suas mãos nuas que desciam por toda as minhas costas, e afagavam-me ora ou outra nos meus cabelos soltos.

Após um longo e carinhoso beijo, distanciamo-nos lentamente um dos lábios do outro, fitando-nos. Pude ver seus olhos fitando-me ainda triste, com um sentimento estranho, parecendo ser a última vez que veria. Em seguida, ele colocou sua mão esquerda, em que havia o contrato, colocando-a frente aos meus olhos, fechando-os; e...

_Ao retirar minha mão de frente do rosto de Maylene, notei que já adormecera. O mais certo a ser feito era retirar sua memória; todas as lembranças que tivemos juntos, toda e qualquer aproximação a mais que o comum, eram preciso ser apagadas. Não queria que sofresse, decidi guardar apenas para mim essa nossa história de sentimentos fortes e verdadeiros um pelo outro. Ela deveria viver sua vida normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. E eu, agirei da mesma forma que sempre agi, frio e seco, como com todos os outros empregados._

_Segurei-a com os braços para que não caísse de mau jeito em sua cama. Deixei que recostasse em meu ombro por alguns instantes, e todas as cenas que estivemos juntos veio em minha mente. Os beijos, as carícias, os olhares, as trapalhadas que me encantavam, os sentimentos, os batimentos fortes dos corações ao estarem próximos... _

_Deitei-a em sua cama com o máximo de delicadeza possível. Certamente, iria acordar apenas no dia seguinte. Cobri-a com o lençol, e lentamente, me retirei de seu quarto, dando adeus a toda história que teríamos juntos, a todo o nosso amor._

_No dia seguinte o sol não raiava fortemente como nos dias anteriores. O chão e o gramado do jardim ainda estavam úmidos por causa das chuvas e tempestades que persistiam durante a noite. _

_Precisava que tudo estivesse limpo e impecável para o longo dia que teríamos. Segui até o quarto dos empregados, acordando-os mais cedo que o comum._

_- Sebastian-saaan... ainda está cedo, não acha...? – Finnian reclamava ao despertar, sonolento_

_- Iie, hoje será um dia e tanto, então tudo deverá estar impecável. Andem logo e levantem-se, temos muito a fazer. – disse e me retirei do quarto, aguardando na cozinha para que pudesse dar as ordens e prosseguir com os aperitivos e doces._

_Ter que olhar para Maylene com frieza seria extremamente difícil. Esperei todos ficarem a postos, ereto e calmo, mas fingindo estar empolgado com o dia, me preocupando apenas na perfeição de tudo, sem defeito algum. Esta preocupação seria apenas uma "desculpa" para não ficar com desejos por Maylene novamente. Prometi a mim mesmo que iria guardar tudo apenas para mim._

_Ouvi passos se aproximando da cozinha, e então esperei todos se aproximarem. Maylene estava junto dos homens, sorrindo contente como o natural, o comum. Ao mesmo tempo que senti um aperto no peito, senti um alívio em saber que ela estava feliz, que havia se esquecido de tudo. Mesmo triste em saber disso, sorri, pensando num futuro normal para ela, sem o amor de um demônio por perto. E então ela se casaria com outro e seria feliz, teria filhos... e viveria sua vida humana. _

_Tentei me livrar daqueles pensamentos rapidamente, para que não me distraísse nos afazeres especiais._

_- Bard, Maylene, Finnian! Hoje será um dia especial, quero que todos cooperem para fazer esta mansão brilhar de limpeza e de enfeites!_

_- Hai, Sebastian-san! – todos respondiam juntos, parecendo todos animados por aquela data._

_- Mesmo que de convidado teremos apenas a aniversariante, quero que tudo fique impecável, sem um defeito sequer. Faremos uma pequena surpresa para a senhorita Elizabeth, hoje é o seu aniversário, e bocchan e eu decidimos causar-lhe uma ótima reação. – Após ter dito tudo a eles, dei uma sacola com roupas dentro a cada um, sorrindo – Depois de tudo bem feito e bem preparado, quero que todos vistam-se com sua respectiva veste; eu mesmo as escolhi._

_Notei um enorme sorriso feliz nos lábios de cada um, e o rosto corado de Maylene ao ver o seu vestido._

_- A-anno... S-será que este vestido lindo ficará bem para mim, senhor Sebastian? E-eu nunca usei um vestido assim..._

_Respirei fundo para não abraçar apertado aquela empregada boba. Fitei-a calmamente, tentando ser o mais sincero possível, sem elogiá-la demais._

_- Maylene, este vestido cairá bem em você, visto que vestidos combinam com seu corpo e sua personalidade._

_Acabei por não medir bem as palavras e sem perceber a elogiei; logo em seguida notei seu rosto totalmente corado. Evitei novamente demonstrar sentimentos por ela na expressão, e apenas dei as costas e segui meu rumo, como que a "ignorando"._

_Após encher a mansão de flores e babados rosa, dei o serviço como terminado; ao menos tudo estava pronto antes do horário previsto. Os doces, os aperitivos, o bolo e até as roupas do bocchan. Logo a carruagem chegaria. Procurei pelos empregados, estavam todos bem vestidos, até mesmo Tanaka-san. E junto deles também estava Maylene, com sua beleza perfeitamente combinada com seu vestido vinho, detalhado em dourado, que dava um pequeno destaque em seu colo, e nas laterais do saião. Caiu perfeitamente em seu belo corpo, valorizando as curvas bem distribuídas de Maylene. "Estava realmente bonita..." Fiz o possível para que meu rosto não corasse, e evitei olhá-la por muito tempo._

_- Ótimo. Estão todos bem arrumados; quero todos com uma boa voz para a surpresa. A vitrola está preparada, será uma festa com músicas e danças; bocchan encomendou um vestido especialmente para a ocasião, e dará à senhorita Elizabeth quando chegar. Também encomendou uma roupa para si à altura, combinando com um contraste azul ao vestido rosado dela. Peço para que fiquem a postos assim que eu der o sinal. Elizabeth chegará a qualquer momento._

_- HAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN!_

_Tudo perfeitamente como o combinado, ficamos felizes ao notar o belo sorriso dela, tão contente pela surpresa e pelo belo vestido que ganhara do bocchan._

_A música tocava, uma bela melodia para uma valsa. Apenas bocchan e a senhorita Elizabeth estavam a dançar. Ao término da primeira valsa, bocchan veio até mim:_

_- Sebastian, fale para todos se divertirem. Dance também, se for necessário, ou se quiser. É uma festa, não é?_

_- Haai! Shieru está certo! Quero ver todos dançando no centro do salão! Estão todos muito parados, vamos agitar um pouco mais! – dizia a garota totalmente empolgada, os olhos brilhando de felicidade_

_Notei um pequeno sorriso até mesmo nos lábios de bocchan. Ele parecia feliz ao estar com a senhorita Elizabeth. Após reparar neste detalhe, sorri e obedeci àquela "ordem", e me retirei, seguindo em direção aos servos._

_- Pessoal, bocchan pediu para que também se divirtam, para que encham o salão e dancem também. Elizabeth insistiu para que todos percam a timidez e se disponham a dançar, mesmo que não saibam._

_- Waaahh! Seria divertido! *-* - todos conversaram entre si, e caminhavam contentes em direção ao centro do salão._

_Fitei Maylene por alguns instantes, parecia se divertir. Estava corada ainda, devia ser pelo fato de estar usando aquele vestido e estar tão bela. Ajeitando uma mecha de meus cabelos negros atrás da orelha esquerda, não pude evitar os meus sentimentos e o meu desejo que pulsava no peito. _

_Aproximando-me de Maylene, curvei meu corpo frente à ela, estendendo a mão direita._

_- Concede-me o prazer desta valsa?_

_Vi seu rosto corar no mesmo instante, e a voz trêmula ao me responder, parecendo estar nervosa com aquele meu repentino ato:_

_- S-S-Sebastian-san, eu... eu... eu não sei dançar! _

_Sorri e apreciei seu belo rosto, que ainda era coberto pelos óculos. Tomei sua mão com uma minha, e com a outra segurei em sua cintura com firmeza e delicadeza, estando a pouca distância de seu corpo, pronto para uma dança._

_- Apenas me siga. – em seguida levei uma das mãos até o seu rosto, tocando em seus óculos._

_- Ah... etto... – levou a mão até os olhos, pedindo para que eu não retirasse._

_- Com sua licença..._

_Ela, mesmo envergonhada, deixou que eu retirasse seus óculos; pude olhar em seus olhos. _

_Queria tanto dizê-la que estava linda... _

_Após guardar seus óculos dentro do bolso do fraque, tomei sua mão com a minha novamente, e comecei a guiá-la com calma, no ritmo da música._

_- E-eu não sou m-m-muito boa nisso... – dizia ao mesmo tempo em que pisava no meu pé, e pediu desculpas logo que percebeu – Ah-AH! G-GOMEN, SEBASTIAN-SAN!_

_- Não se preocupe. – sorri para ela, e continuei a guiá-la, dando um meio giro; logo acabei dizendo o que era pra ser pensamento – Eu deveria ter esperado um pouco mais..._

_- Ah, esperar o que, Sebastian-san...? – olhou-me confusa, não compreendendo_

_- Ii, não é nada, Maylene._

_Eu tinha o desejo de fazê-la lembrar do que passamos todo este tempo. Mas tinha em mente que ela sofreria demais se não tomasse a decisão correta. Apenas aproveitei aquele momento estando com Maylene; aquele seria o último._

_Acabei por dançar com ela até a última valsa, com a desculpa de estar a ensinando, apenas. Ela pegou rápido o jeito, e já dançávamos bem melhor._

_Seu rosto corado e contente, os olhos brilhantes e puxados. Queria abraçá-la, queria sentir o toque dos seus lábios aos meus novamente. Mas me contentei apenas com aquela dança, aquilo me fez bem. Sabia que não iria mais me aproximar tanto dela quanto naquela dança, então aproveitei ao máximo. "Maylene, mesmo que não se lembre de tudo, continuarei a lhe amar para sempre."_


End file.
